elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Elevator simulations
Elevator simulator (or Lift simulator) is a program that emulate lifts/elevators. There are several such programs, they are: Beno Building Creator Beno Building Creator '('BBC) is an online building creator developed by and it is written in Javascript (with HTML5 script). It has a feature which new users can copy the script generated by this creator that doesn't require any installing or setting up. BBC has pre-loaded with 10 hand-coded buildings created by Beno, as well as the original Skyscrapersim buildings (see Skyscraper Simulator section below). Gooper1 Building Creator Gooper1 Building Creator (G1BC) is a revolutionary new building creator designed to be a step up from Beno Building Creator (BBC). Developed by Gooper1 and Visualblocks, it has several features, such as graphical user interface (GUI), multiple fixtures you can selected, offline building creating, non-moving escalators, stairwells and more textures options. It also support more functions and more floors you can build. Currently, G1BC is still on beta mode release. Hydroware Hydroelite Elevator Simulator This simulator simulates a 8 story Hydraulic lift plus it also simulates the control unit and tests functions and logic (in the Programmable Logic Controllers) virtually. It also allows you to configure the virtual elevator by yourself. When you first start the program, only 1-7 is active. If you change the settings yourself you can enable the 8th floor. Elevator Sim This is a simulator that was developed by the Danish elevator filmer . It is hosted by Unity Web Player. Ladder Logic Editor and Programmable Logic Controller Simulator Also known as LADSIM, this simple program can programmed traffic lights, annunciator, car park, etc., including lift/elevator. This program will drive the elevator from one floor to the other on a signal from the call button. This software doesn't support 64-bit computers. LiftSim LiftSim is a program developed by mrmattandmrchay. It is written in QBasic, and could be called the MS-DOS version of Skyscraper. The program accurately simulates 4 elevators in a 4 to 35 story building. The elevators are customizable and the game also simulates passengers which ride the elevators and move about the building. This program was also developed many years before Skyscraper, but within the last few years was brought back to life. As of today, this program is currently being updated. Lift Simulator by Kristoffer Paro Not to be confused with LiftSim This program is made by Kristoffer Paro. It is an exercise in designing and implementing safe controller software for an electromechanical system. The program simulates a lift in a three-storey building, where the elevator and the doors are operated by motor actuators and button presses are detected by sensors. The program is written in C++ and uses wxWidgets for the GUI part. The elevator's controller system is implemented separately from the simulated environment as a state machine, and it interacts with the sensors and actuators through events and signals. The system is designed to be fail safe; if it receives an aberrant signal or a sensor fails to produce a signal within the expected time frame it will retry three times whereupon it will enter a safe failure mode. Sim Lift Sim Lift is a program which demonstrates the complexities involved in what seems like such a simple process. Skyscraper Simulator Skyscraper Simulator (also known as Skyscrapersim or Skyscraper) is a free and open-source 3D building simulator created by Ryan Thoryk, currently utilizing the OGRE graphics rendering engine, and formerly using Crystal Space. Skyscraper aims to be a fully-featured, modular, 3D realtime building simulator, powered by the Scalable Building Simulator (SBS) engine. The main feature SBS provides is a very robust elevator simulator, but also simulates general building features such as walls, floors, stairs, shaftwork and more. Many more things are planned, including gaming support (single and network multiplayer), and a graphical building designer. Skyscraper is written in C++ and uses the OGRE graphics engine, Bullet for collisions and physics, FMOD for sound, the wxWidgets GUI library, and is multiplatform. The current versions aim for a future 2.0 release. Scratch Scratch is a website that can program some games, animation and more. Some Elevator Enthusiast make some elevators simulator.Schindler Hydraulic Lift/Elevators Unity 3D Elevator, Escalator and Motor Simulator The simulations that will be of most interest to everyone here are the elevator, escalator, and motor simulations. The motor simulator simulates a geared traction elevator motor. The elevator and escalator simulators can be run on Windows or Mac OS X, while the motor can be run only on Windows. Videos External links *Beno Building Creator: **BBC in Beno.org (with Skyscrapersim add-ons) **BBC article in Skyscrapersim Wiki **Discussion board in Skyscrapersim Forum **Tutorial video (YouTube) *Gooper1 Building Creator: **Official site **Discussion board in NS Media Forum **Discussion board in Skyscrapersim Forum *Hydroware Hydroelite Elevator Simulator *Elevator Sim (hosted using Unity Web Player) *LADSIM overview (hosted on Edusoft) *LiftSim: **LiftSim discussion board in Skyscrapersim Forum **LiftSim video *Lift Simulator at kparo.com (including program download link) *Sim Lift official site *Skyscraper Simulator: **Official website **Skyscrapersim Wiki **Forum * Scratch: * Official website *Unity 3D Elevator, Escalator and Motor Simulation: **3D Elevator simulation **3D Escalator simulation **3D motor simulation *Elevator simulator design overview Notes and references Category:Elevator